Сверчок Джимини
Вор |Родственники = См. семья |Вид = Человек Сверчок |Цвет волос = Рыжий Отсутствуют |Цвет глаз = Голубой Чёрный |Актер = Рафаэль Сбардж Адам Янг |Первое появление = |Последнее появление = }} }} Сверчок Джимини, в настоящее время известный как Доктор АрчибальдFile:210MainEntrance.png «Арчи» Хоппер и ранее известный как Карманник — персонаж сериала «Однажды в сказке». Сверчок Джимини основан на Говорящем Сверчке из детского романа «Приключения Пиноккио» и одноимённом персонаже из диснеевского фильма «Пиноккио». Арчи Хоппер — аллюзия на Роджера Рэдклиффа из диснеевского фильма «Сто один далматинец». История ) Позже тем же вечером, родители Джимини начинают еще одну из своих схем. После того, как молодая пара, Донна и Стефан, предложили им переночевать, его родители предупреждают о приближающейся чуме. Пара отдает многие ценности, чтобы заплатить за «лекарство». Когда они уходят, он сыт по горло действиями своих родителей и бросает на них зелье Румпельштильцхена, которое не имеет никакого эффекта. Джимини понимает, что его родители подменили зелье и дали его паре. Он врывается в дом, чтобы увидеть, как они уже превратились в деревянные марионетки, когда сын пары, Джеппетто, возвращается домой. Джимини в ужасе понимает, что мальчик - это тот же ребенок, с которым он разговаривал в тот день под дождем. Опустошенный чувством вины, он отчаянно желает, чтобы его желание на голубую звезду исполнилось. Голубая Фея приходит ему на помощь, и, хотя она не может исправить ущерб, Джимини хочет искупить вину, живя как говорящий сверчок и направляя мальчика. Она использует свою магию, чтобы превратить его в сверчка, поскольку Джимини обретает новую жизнь в качестве спутника жизни Джеппетто, когда он вырастет. ( ) Много лет спустя, семь гномов обратились к Джимини за помощью из-за разрушительного поворота Белоснежки в ее жизни, когда она стала холодной и жестокой из-за забывающего зелья Румпельштильцхена. Когда он представляется Белоснежки, она выражает отвращение при виде «паразитов» и пытается отбросить его. Хотя Джимини пытается быть голосом разума, он косвенно дает ей идею убить Злую Королеву. После того, как Белоснежка привязывает Прекрасного Принца к дереву, чтобы он не мешал ее миссии, Джимини ослабляет веревку, пережевывая ее. В самый последний момент, Прекрасный Принц останавливает стрелу Снежки от удара по Королеве и восстанавливает ее прежнее я поцелуем истинной любви. ( ) Когда-то во время войны со Злой Королевой, Белоснежка пьет за своих союзников в честь дня рождения своей мачехи, которую, как она надеется, проведет до конца своих дней рождения, так и не найдя ее. В своем замке, Реджина видит это и начинает давить сердце Белоснежки. Белоснежка встает, словно чувствуя, как ее сердце сдавливают. Чем сильнее Реджина дваит сердце, тем более яростно Белоснежка распутывает завязывание своей одежды, надеясь ослабить давление в своей груди. Когда она достигает последнего слоя и натягивает воротник рубашки, Джимини вылетает из-под ткани и падает на стол. Гномы смеются над этим, прежде чем нахальный Джимини пытается встать, только чтобы поколебать его. Исходя из этого, Реджина понимает, что сердце Белоснежки не у нее, и что кто-то украл его. ( ) После того, как Белоснежка и Принц поймали Злую Королеву, что заканчивает войну, военный совет обсуждает, что с ней делать. Джимини советует Снежке подумать над тем, чтобы убить Королеву, поскольку она никогда не изменится. Белоснежка не хочет, но другие члены военного совета соглашаются, что Королева должна быть наказана за ее преступления, и приговорена к смерти. Во время публичной казни, Джимини наблюдает, как бывшая Королева произносит свои последние, гневные слова перед всеми, прежде чем ей завязывают глаза, когда Голубая Фея пускает в него множество стрел. Незадолго до того, как стрелы коснулись Королевы, Белоснежка отменяет казнь. ( ) В ночь, когда Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц узнают о пророчестве об их нерожденной дочери Эмме и Тёмном проклятье Королевы, Снежка хочет помочь Эмме получить счастливый финал, который дарит Голубая Фея, заставляя всех петь. На следующее утро, Джимини с Джеппетто и его приемным сыном Пиноккио в их столярной мастерской, где Джеппетто поет о Пиноккио, помогающем ему построить игрушку, и гордится им. Затем Джимини счастливо поет своим пением сверчка. На следующий день все забывают, что когда-либо пели, так как Голубая Фея намеревалась сделать так, чтобы все песни оставались в безопасности ради Эммы. ( ) Однажды, Джимини подвергается шутке Пиноккио, когда его привязывают к часам с кукушкой, заставляя его выскакивать всякий раз, когда часы звонят. Пиноккио находит это веселым, но быстро показывает угрызения совести Голубой Фее, так как она сказала ему, что он сможет оставаться человеком, только будучи хорошим. Принося весть о проклятии Королевы, Голубая Фея просит помощи у Джеппетто, рассказывая ему о зачарованном дереве, очень похожем на то, из которого был сделан Пиноккио, которое может их спасти. Она рассказывает им, что дерево может спасти двух человек, и рассказывает им о плане по отправке беременной Белоснежке в Страну Без Волшебства, чтобы она могла вести свою дочь, которая будет Спасителем проклятья. Джеппетто волнуется и задается вопросом, что случится с Пиноккио, поскольку он не всегда был настоящим мальчиком, но Голубая Фея не может ответить на его вопрос, потому что магия работает по-другому в том мире. Он соглашается сделать шкаф только в том случае, если сможет спасти Пиноккио, на что Джимини возражает. Вместо этого Джеппетто сердито заявляет, что Джимини никогда не сможет исправить свой долг за то, что он сделал с его родителям, но может начать с того, что не будет заниматься его делами. ( ) На еще одном военном совете, Джимини выступает за борьбу с проклятьем Злой Королевы, а Голубая фея объявляет, что волшебное дерево способно спасти одного человека, и просит Джеппетто смастерить из него шкаф, чтобы отправить беременную Белоснежку в безопасное место. ( ) Когда Тёмное проклятье начинает действовать и быстро распространяется по всему миру, Голубая Фея снова приходит к Джеппетто и говорит ему забыть о сделке, поскольку Белоснежка скоро родит и что мать, и дочь должны пройти через шкаф. Она подчеркивает, что у ребенка должен быть наставник в новом мире, но Джеппетто не принимает во внимание то, что говорит Голубая Фея, и готовится сначала отправить своего сына через шкаф. Как прощание, Джимини предупреждает Пиноккио, чтобы остерегаться искушения в этом новом мире. ( )}} ) Каждый день в течение десяти лет под проклятьем, Арчи ежедневно приветствует Мэри Маргарет, когда Понго лает на нее, однако, однажды эта модель нарушается, когда Реджина и Мэри Маргарет зовут на помощь его и Понго в поиске Джона Доу, который спит, прогуливаясь по лесу. Они начинают сдаваться и возвращаются в город, но Мэри Маргарет настаивает на том, что они еще нигде не искали. Подозревая, что Мэри Маргарет «проснулась» и полностью осознает свою прошлую жизнь Белоснежки, Реджина предлагает Арчи обыскать шахты. После того, как Арчи уходит в шахты, Реджина угрожает взорвать туннель и убить психиатра, если Мэри Маргарет не придет к ней, хотя она отвлекается, когда Арчи возвращается с Марко, Бабушкой, Уолтером, мистером Кларком и Доком, что позволяет Мэри Маргарет сбежать незамеченной. Через несколько секунд после того, как Мэри Маргарет и Джон Доу выпивают зелье, чтобы излечиться, Арчи и другие горожане находят их в лесу. ( ) Всегда боясь мэра, Арчи нервничает, когда ему предлагается лично встретиться с Реджиной, и предполагает, что он что-то сделал, чтобы снова вызвать ее гнев. Он не может не заметить, что у нее на уме что-то есть, хотя Реджина утверждает, что она очень довольна своей жизнью. С неохотой, она наконец признается, что лишена эмоций, что он называет «дырой в ее сердце». Арчи считает, что она хочет в жизни чего-то большего, чем просто работа, и когда Реджина упоминает, как ребенок однажды сделал ее счастливой, он соглашается, что дети могут привнести в жизнь много смысла. Это побуждает Реджину усыновить мальчика, назвав его Генри, хотя она рассказывает свои опасения Арчи по поводу того, что однажды родная мать ребенка появится. Он советует ей перестать беспокоиться о прошлом и наслаждаться настоящим с Генри. ( ) Когда у Генри появляются навязчивые идеи, что город проклят Злой Королевой, Реджина отправляет его на сеансы к доктору Хопперу. В день обычной встречи с Арчи, Генри уезжает в Бостон и привозит с собой свою родную мать, Эмму, в Сторибрук. Когда они приезжают в город и выходят из машины, Арчи подходит и спрашивает, где был Генри. Мальчик лжет и говорит, что у него была экскурсия, на что Арчи заявляет, что лгать — значит поддаться темной стороне. По просьбе Эммы, он дает домашний адрес Реджины, чтобы она могла отвезти Генри домой. На следующий день, Арчи выходит на улицу с Понго, когда замечает, что башня с часами начала работать. Он удивляется этому явлению, поскольку часы не двигаются так долго, как кто-либо может вспомнить. ( ) По принуждению Реджины, Арчи вынужден подыграть в одной из своих схем выгнать Эмму из города, подальше от Генри. Он говорит с Эммой об увлечении Генри сказками и убеждает, что она никогда не должна использовать слово «сумасшедший», поскольку это может повредить ему. Арчи раскрывает, что сказки — это способ Генри справиться с личными проблемами, такими как его сложные отношения с Реджиной. Затем он дает ей файл терапии Генри. Когда она спрашивает, почему он нарушает конфиденциальность пациента, Арчи просто говорит, что Генри много говорит о ней. После ее ухода, он сообщает по телефону Реджине, что все прошло гладко. Позжеж у Арчи будет еще одна запланированная сессия с Генри, который слишком мрачен, чтобы говорить, пока Эмма не врывается в комнату. Он начинает извиняться перед ней за свои ранние действия, которые она принимает наспех и идет поговорить с Генри. Эмма восстанавливает доверие Генри, сказав ему, что она сказала Реджине, что было необходимо, чтобы сбить ее со следа, пока они пытаются разрушить проклятье. ( ) Генри быстро восстанавливается после этого небольшого драматического события и продолжает рассказывать Арчи о его прошлой жизни в Зачарованном Лесу в роли Сверчка Джимини. Однажды, сильное землетрясение происходит в Сторибруке, в результате чего образуется провал. Как и другие горожане, Арчи идет на место разрушения, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, в то время как Реджина пытается успокоить всех. Его зовут в сторонку вместе с Эммой, поскольку Генри намекает им, что в туннелях может быть что-то, доказывающее, что проклятие реально. Реджина вмешивается, чтобы прогнать Эмму и поговорить с Арчи. Она требует, чтобы он подавил дикое воображение Генри, иначе он останется без работы. В замешательстве и беспокойстве по поводу того, что он должен сделать, Арчи пренебрегает тем, что отменил обед со своим другом Марко, когда Генри прибывает на очередной сеанс терапии. Мальчик показывает Арчи фонарик и несколько конфет, которые он планирует взять с собой в шахты, ища доказательства проклятья. Грубо говоря, Арчи останавливает планы и называет то, во что Генри верит, «заблуждением». Это подавляет настроение Генри, и он в отчаянии убегает из офиса. Вскоре после этого Эмма сталкивается с ним по этому поводу, поэтому он защищает свое решение, пока не получат известие о том, что Генри нигде не найти. В ужасе, Арчи понимает, что Генри решил пойти в шахты. Они прибывают туда, чтобы искать, как подземный толчок сотрясает шахту. Арчи намеренно ныряет в тоннель за несколько мгновений до того, как он рухнет, и находит Генри внутри. Они заходят в старый лифт, используя его, чтобы добраться до поверхности, но транспортное средство застревает на полпути. Генри приносит свои извинения за безрассудство, так как Арчи также сожалеет о своих собственных резких словах. По правде говоря, он на самом деле не думает, что Генри сумасшедший, и хотя Реджина возражает, прекрасно иметь воображение. В свою очередь, Генри вдохновляет Арчи превращаться в человека, которым он хочет быть, вместо того, чтобы постоянно слушать других людей. Они обсуждают сказочную теорию Генри и его твердое убеждение, что миру просто необходимо что-то большее. Внезапно Эмма опускается, чтобы поднять их. Арчи почти падает с рушащимся лифтом, но цепляется зонтиком. На первый взгляд, Арчи не тратит времени на то, чтобы все исправить, отклонив предыдущий запрос Реджины. Он угрожает ей будущей битвой за опеку, в которой он ручается за дурное обращение с Реджиной Генри и гарантирует, что она будет отделена от своего сына. ( ) После смерти шерифа Грэма, Эмма решает баллотироваться на должность против избранного кандидата Реджины, Сидни. За несколько дней до предвыборных дебатов, офис Реджины загадочным образом загорается, и Эмма спасает ее из горящего здания. Когда Бабушка предлагает использовать фотографии спасателей в качестве рекламных плакатов для Эммы, Арчи соглашается помочь, получив фотографию. В день дебатов, Арчи выступает с речью, в которой просит горожан слушать каждого кандидата непредвзято и голосовать на основе своей совести. Затем он представляет Эмму и Сидни по имени, прежде чем пошутить, что их фамилии, Гласс и Свон, звучат так, как будто кто-то хочет выбить глаз. Арчи смеется над своим собственным юмором, но, увидев, что его аудитория не реагирует на его слова, он идет дальше, чтобы позволить Сидни сделать свое вступительное заявление. Когда наступает очередь Эммы, она признается, что огонь был устроен мистером Голдом, который согласился поддержать ее в гонке, но она не знала, на что он пойдет, чтобы она победила. Позже, Арчи присоединяется к Мэри Маргарет в закусочной, где Реджина рассказывает Эмме, что она победила на выборах, потому что люди были впечатлены ее противостоянием мистеру Голду. ( ) Одна из жителей Сторибрука, Кэтрин, пропадает без вести, поскольку у ее мужа, Дэвида, бывают потеря сознания и провалы в памяти. Хотя телефонные записи показывают, что он разговаривал с Кэтрин в ночь ее исчезновения, он ничего не может вспомнить. Арчи помогает Дэвиду получить доступ к воспоминаниям, приведя его в расслабленное состояние души. Дэвид начинает вспоминать свой разговор с Кэтрин, но также вспоминает нечто гораздо более зловещее - желание Мэри Маргарет кого-то убить. В шоке он выбегает из офиса, не сказав Арчи, что он видел. ( ) Однажды, к своему удивлению, Арчи находит мистера Голда за дверью офиса. Мистер Голд рассказывает о сыне, с которым он расстался в плохих отношениях, и с тех пор их разлучали годами. Он также подозревает, что его сын все еще злится на него из-за прошлого, и поэтому не уверен, как все исправить. Арчи предлагает мистеру Голду быть честным и попросить прощения у его сына, поскольку нет другого способа исправить испорченные отношения. ( ) В попытке доказать, что проклятье — реально, Генри кусает ябочный турновер, первоначально предоставленный Реджиной Эмме, и попадает под Сонное проклятье. Через несколько часов, он умер. Эмма приходит попрощаться и непреднамеренно использует поцелуй истинной любви, оживляя Генри, и разрушая проклятье. Когда Арчи выходит из своего кабинета, он смотрит удивленно, когда возвращаются его воспоминания. ( )}} ) После нападения Рэйфа, горожане собираются, чтобы распределить припасы и предоставить жилье. Он и многие другие не знают, что делать, и просят помощи у Дэвида, который взял на себя роль временного шерифа. Когда распространяются новости, что любой, пересекающий городскую границу, потеряет воспоминания о Зачарованном Лесу, граждане начинают паниковать. Дэвид обещает придумать план и через два часа всем собраться в ратуше, чтобы он мог поделиться им с ними. Арчи подходит к Реджине возле ее дома, предлагая ей прислушиваться к ее проблемам, но она издевается над тем фактом, что его профессия была дана ему проклятьем. Через два часа, Арчи и многие другие ждут Дэвида в ратуше. Вместо этого, врывается Реджина с магией, чтобы продемонстрировать свою власть. Арчи пытается успокоить Реджину словами, но она игнорирует его и продолжает терроризировать их, пока Генри не пойдет с ней домой. Намного позже, Арчи решает рискнуть покинуть город и потерять свои воспоминания о Зачарованном Лесу, если это означает убежать от Реджины. На границе, Дэвид блокирует движение всех машин. Он убеждает их принять и себя, и Зачарованный Лес, и Сторибрук, используя сильные стороны своих слабостей. Все возвращаются домой. ( ) Чтобы улучшить себя для Генри, Реджина начинает ходить на терапию к Арчи. Хотя она только два дня воздерживалась от магии, она изо всех сил старается не использовать ее. Когда они начинают сеанс, доктор Вейл врывается в кабинет и требует, чтобы Реджина отправила его домой. Она заявляет, что она не может, и Арчи строго приказывает ему покинуть его кабинет, и доктор Вейл сердито уходит. Арчи спрашивает Реджину, держится ли она за что-то из прошлого, от чего следует отказаться. Она признается, что сохранила труп своей истинной любви, Дэниела, в надежде, что он может быть воскрешен. Арчи осторожно предполагает, что двигаться дальше невозможно, пока прошлое не уйдет. Не в силах принять это, Реджина внезапно уходит домой. Позже, Реджина возвращается в офис Арчи и признается, что использовала магию в тот же день. С состраданием, Арчи приветствует ее в своем кабинете. ( ) В ночь, когда Эмма и Мэри Маргарет благополучно вернулись из Зачарованного Леса, в закусочной проходит праздник. До этого, Арчи упоминает Эмме, как много у Реджины успехов в терапии, и ее готовность измениться ради Генри. Это побуждает Эмму пригласить Реджину на вечеринку. На следующий день, Арчи сталкивается с Реджиной в гавани по поводу того, что он сказал Эмме, несмотря на то, что все должно было быть конфиденциальным. Реджина уходит и говорит ему, что хорошо, что она перестала использовать магию, иначе он может остаться невредимым. Вечером, Арчи пропускает Реджину в свой кабинет, но быстро обнаруживает, что это её замаскированная мать, Кора. Она похищает его и берет в плен на корабль, чтобы Крюк мог допросить его для получения информации обо всех в городе. ( ) Арчи, подвергаясь физическим пыткам со стороны Крюка, отказывается предоставлять информацию о слабости мистера Голда, Белль, до тех пор, пока он не достигнет критической точки. После извлечения того, что ему нужно от Арчи, Крюк оставляет его привязанным под палубой. Белль обнаруживает корабль и блуждает под палубой, находя и освобождая Арчи. Она призывает его спешить обратно в город, что он и делает, и направляется прямо в квартиру Мэри Маргарет, чтобы уведомить их, что он жив и невредим. ( ) Из-за надвигающейся гибели активированного триггера, установленного для уничтожения Сторибрука и его жителей, Дэвид объединяется с Крюком, чтобы украсть оставшиеся магические бобы у Грега и Тамары, Мэри Маргарет и Генри собирают некоторых горожан, включая Арчи, ждать в закусочной, готовясь покинуть Сторибрук и отправиться в Зачарованный Лес. Дэвид и Крюк возвращаются с одним бобом, но Генри не желает оставлять Реджину, которая работает над замедлением триггера. Когда Мэри Маргарет предлагает отправить триггер через портал, Эмма не верит, что кто-то готов пойти с таким рискованным планом. Арчи убеждает ее, что это правильно, поскольку все соглашаются. Эмма наконец соглашается после того, как Мэри Маргарет подчеркивает, что смерть Коры не должна повторяться в случае Реджины. Остальные горожане держатся вместе, когда Дэвид, Эмма, Мэри Маргарет и Генри спешат остановить катализатор. Сторибрук спасен, после того как Эмма и Реджина объединяют свои силы, чтобы деактивировать триггер. ( ) На праздновании, Арчи, Скромник, Док, Простачок, Весельчак, мистер Кларк, Мать-Настоятельница и Уолтер подбегают к Белле в доках, когда Лерой восторженно кричит от волнения по поводу спасаемого города. Белль, увидев, как мистер Голд отправляется в другой мир на корабле, чтобы спасти Генри от Грега и Тамары, рассказывает им о маскирующем заклинании, которое мистер Голд оставил для нее, чтобы активировать, поскольку он предупредил, что в Сторибрук прибудут другие люди. В большой группе, они спускаются в шахты. После того, как гномы схватили свои кирки, Белль инструктирует, что им нужна волшебная пыль, чтобы заклинание сработало. Так как вещество находится в стенах, Мать-Настоятельница предлагает открыть жилу, чтобы вся магия в пыли распространялась по всему городу. Лерой заставляет Скромника, Простачеа, мистера Кларка и Уолтера добывать большую скалу, содержащую волшебную пыль, и останавливаться, когда их усилия приводят к трещине. Белль сбрасывает содержимое флакона на камень, но ничего не происходит, и в этот момент Лерой заставляет ее поверить немного жестче, заставляя поток магии выстрелить и начать закрывать барьер над Сторибруком. Позже, в закусочной, Арчи говорит с Белль о ее страхах, что мистер Голд умрет, пытаясь спасти Генри. Белль очень хочет помочь спасти мальчика, хотя Арчи считает, что она сделала более чем достаточно, защищая Сторибрук. По мнению Белль, выливание зелья на камни не считается в ее собственных глазах. Арчи понимает, что она хочет стать героем, и подчеркивает, что, применяя заклинание, плохие парни остаются вне города. Белль действительно не верит, что кто-то приедет в город, и приходит к выводу, что причина, по которой ее не было на корабле в Нетландию, в том, что мистер Голд не нуждается в ней. Вдруг появляется Лерой с гостем, Ариэль, которая приносит новости из Нетландии о мистере Голде. ( ) Как цена за противодействие проклятью Питера Пэна, Сторибрук будет уничтожен, и все в нем должны вернуться в Зачарованный Лес. До того, как проклятье распространится по всему городу, Арчи собирается на границе с горсткой жителей, где он утешает Белль, когда она скорбит о потере мистера Голда, который пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы убить Пэна. Вскоре Реджина высылает Эмму и Генри из города, чтобы они не попали под проклятье, и когда пара уезжает на машине, Арчи и другие наблюдают за их уходом. Когда облако проклятья приближается, Реджина прекращает проклятье Пэна, уничтожив свое проклятье, отправляя всех в городе обратно в Зачарованный Лес. ( )}} ) Столкнувшись с угрозой Злой Ведьмы, Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц обнаруживают у доброй ведьмы Юга, Глинды, что их единственная надежда победить ее — магия Эммы. Таким образом, Белоснежка накладывает еще одно проклятие, чтобы перенести всех обратно в Сторибрук, чтобы найти Эмму. Прежде, чем оно вступит в силу, Злая Ведьма вмешивается, добавляя зелье забвения, которое заставит всех забыть прошлый год в Зачарованном Лесу. Затем проклятие охватывает всех, включая Джимини, и возвращает их в Сторибрук. ( )}} ) Реджина, поцеловав Генри, снимает второе проклятье. Как и все остальные, Арчи восстанавливает свои потерянные воспоминания о пропавшем году в Зачарованном Лесу. ( )}} ) На праздничном обеде, приветствуя новорожденного сына Дэвида и Мэри Маргарет, Арчи присоединяется к толпе любителей вечеринок. Он слушает с пристальным вниманием, поскольку пара объявляет, что они называют своего сына в честь истинного героя: Нил. Позже той же ночью, Арчи наблюдает за свадьбой Белль и мистера Голда в качестве священика, который их женит. ( ) На первой городской конференции Мэри Маргарет в качестве нового мэра, Арчи присутствует и быстро поднимает вопрос о повестке дня встречи о ледяной стене. Хотя Мэри Маргарет хочет сначала обсудить другие вещи, Лерой сплачивает участников, включая Арчи, на согласие, что они должны сначала услышать о ледяной стене. Мэри Маргарет спокойно объясняет, что стена не опасна, хотя она окружает весь город. Эта новость вызывает у толпы испуганный крик, который пугает малыша Нила. Когда Лерой спрашивает, кто создал стену, Мэри Маргарет рассказывает им об Эльзе и заверяет их, что она не враг. Однако, некоторые из горожан уже сформировали негативное мнение, поскольку Лерой вспоминает свой замерзший грузовик, а бабушка - снежного монстра; два инцидента, которые сделала Эльза. Когда и Дэвид, и Мэри Маргарет пытаются облегчить обеспокоенных граждан, жена Робин Гуда, Мэриан, внезапно падает от очевидного замораживающего заклинания. Позже, возле закусочной, Лерой высказывает опасения по поводу того, что Эльза, возможно, замерзнет в городе, поскольку полагает, что несчастье Мариан - тоже Эльза. Арчи не соглашается, полагая, что они не могут обвинить кого-либо без доказательств, но Лерой настаивает, что ледяная сила Эльзы является достаточным доказательством как таковое. Проходя мимо кафе-мороженого, они не замечают истинную улыбку виновника в удовлетворении. На улице, Арчи видит, как Мэри Маргарет пытается уложить Нила в одну руку и пытается закрыть коляску другой рукой. Рассматривая все, что она взяла на себя в последнее время, будучи матерью, став мэром, а также имея дело с проблемой льда, он выражает беспокойство за нее. Мэри Маргарет настаивает, что может с этим справиться, а затем говорит о том, что не хочет ничего пропустить с Нилом, так как он быстро вырастет. В свою очередь, Арчи отмечает, что она пропустила это с Эммой, на что Мэри Маргарет, удивленная его оценкой ее, заявляет, что она не помнила, планируя сеанс с ним. Будучи любезным терапевтом, Арчи мягко советует, что ей не нужно быть с Нилом в каждый бодрствующий момент, и что с ее сыном будет все в порядке, даже когда ее там нет, что также поможет ей. ( )}} ) Некоторое время спустя Эмма появляется в кабинете Арчи на терапевтическом сеансе, но ей трудно говорить о том, что у нее на уме. Арчи уверяет ее, что она в безопасном месте, чтобы говорить, и только тогда Эмма признает, что ее тремор также сопровождаются видением предстоящей битвы с неизвестным врагом. Эмма рассказывает больше деталей о видении, в котором она почти выигрывает битву, но ее рука начинает дрожать, давая противнику шанс смертельно ранить ее. Арчи советует, что чем больше она об этом говорит, тем меньше это будет преследовать ее, на что она спрашивает, должна ли она рассказать своей семье. Когда Арчи спрашивает, почему она еще не сказала им, она объясняет, что они скажут ей перестать беспокоиться о проблеме и позволят им позаботиться о ней. Он спрашивает, что не так с ее семьей, защищающей ее, и Эмма говорит ему, что она должна защищать ее, потому что она спаситель. Еще раз, Арчи задает ей вопрос, на этот раз о том, почему спасителю не разрешают выходной. Эмма встревожена этим, потому что быть спасителем - большая часть ее личности, и она не знает, кто она без нее. Он предполагает, что она может исследовать свою личность за пределами ярлыка спасителя, но Эмма отказывается, вместо этого желая, чтобы он помог ей помешать осуществлению видения. На это Арчи мягко заявляет о своей уверенности в том, что у нее кризис личности, однако Эмма не соглашается и покидает офис. Позже в тот же день, Арчи назначает встречу в четыре часа со Скромником, который сообщает ему о прибытии Злой Королевы, темной стороны Реджины, которая теперь является отдельным от нее существом. Эмма возвращается позже, чтобы извиниться перед Арчи, соглашаясь, что было бы лучше рассказать семье о ее видении, но она пока не может. Она раскрывает свою теорию о том, что врагом в ее видении может быть Реджина, потому что Злая Королева угрожает разлучить их всех. На это Арчи задается вопросом, является ли человек, которого она действительно боится, Реджиной или Королевой. ( ) На сеанс Арчи с Лероем, приходит Эмма, чтобы получить больше советов. Арчи решает прервать сессию Лероем, чтобы помочь Эмме. После ухода Лероя, Эмма говорит о том, что теперь она счастлива своей жизнью, но что она продолжает думать о видении и о том, как однажды закончится ее счастье. Арчи предлагает ей не прекращать жить, потому что жизнь неуверенна, с чем Эмма говорит, что ее счастье ощущается как иллюзия и что она хочет попросить Крюка переехать к ней, но она этого не делает, поскольку знает, как все закончится в видении. Арчи меняет свою точку зрения, говоря ей, что жизнь может заключаться в том, как она живет, а не в том, как она ее заканчивает. ( ) В то время как Арчи ведет Понго на поводке, он следует за Эммой через лес, чтобы убедить ее не искать Оракула и вместо этого продолжать сеансы с ним. Эмма снижается, потому что ее зрение и дрожание рук все еще не прекратились, несмотря на то, сколько раз она была на терапии. Они обнаруживают, что Оракул уже мертв, и, увидев, как кто-то сбежал с места преступления, Эмма преследует этого человека. Позже Арчи возвращается в свой кабинет, где его ждет Королева. Она требует от него информации о видении, которое было у Эммы, но он отказывается ей что-либо рассказывать. Королева решает замаскироваться под Арчи, чтобы узнать правду от самой Эммы, в то время как настоящий Арчи находится в заложниках в доме Зелины. Арчи пытается рассуждать с Зелиной, настаивая на том, что ей не нужно следовать приказам Королевы, и она может быть тем, кем хочет, не оставаясь ни в чьей тени, однако, это раздражает Зелину, которой надоела его психоаналитическая чепуха. Все еще замаскированная под Арчи, Королева узнает секрет Эммы и «случайно» раскрывает семье Эммы как способ вбить клин между ними. Зелина в конце концов освобождает Арчи от его связей, но только для того, чтобы позволить ему присматривать за ребенком Робин. Когда Королева возвращается, она уговаривает Зелину пойти с ней на девичник и угрожает Арчи смертным приговором, если он не позаботится о Робине, пока их не будет. В качестве дополнительной превентивной меры Зелина вводит заклинание барьера, чтобы не дать Арчи покинуть дом. Позже Зелина превращаеют Арчи в сверчка. Став сверчком, Арчи оказывается в ловушке в маленькой клетке, висящей над кроваткой младенца Робина. ( ) Узнав, что Злая Королева похитила Арчи, Белоснежка, Дэвид и Реджина отправляются в дом Зелины, чтобы освободить его. В то время как Реджина отвлекает Злую Королеву и Зелину, злорадствуя, что попытка Королевы вбить клин в семье провалилась, Белоснежка и Дэвид пробрались в дом и освободили Арчи из клетки, позволив ему вылететь в окно. ( ) В какой-то момент, Арчи восстанавливает свою человеческую форму. Удивленный, когда Крюк наносит ему визит, он узнает, что Киллиан обеспокоен тем, что Дэвид все еще рассматривает его как закаленного и кровожадного пирата, которым он был раньше, и боится, что у него не будет его благословения, если он сделает предложение Эмме. Арчи хвалит Крюка за то, что он изменил свои старые способы, даже если у него есть сомнения в том, что Дэвид увидит это. Он призывает его не тратить время, потому что жизнь драгоценна и коротка, и если он хочет узнать мнение Давида, он может просто спросить его. ( ) В закусочной, Арчи замечает, что Крюк выбирает напиток, ром, когда еще так рано. Крюк, в свою очередь, комментирует закрытие офиса Арчи как причину, по которой он пошел за ромом. Когда Арчи спрашивает, не все ли плохо с Дэвидом, Крюк объясняет, что получил одобрение Дэвида об Эмме, однако с тех пор он узнал кое-что о своем прошлом, что может заставить Эмму отклонить его предложение о браке. Киллиан также упоминает, что никто не знает секрета, кроме него, и он вполне может забрать его с собой в могилу. Арчи спрашивает, хочет ли он это сделать, но Крюк признает, что не хочет, потому что он действительно хочет быть честным с Эммой. Киллиан вешает трубку, думая об отказе Эммы, если она знает правду, но Арчи указывает, что тот факт, что он готов честно сказать, является признаком того, что он изменился. Сможет ли Эмма увидеть это изменение или нет, Арчи призывает его выяснить это в ближайшее время. ( ) Арчи, наряду с несколькими другими гражданами Сторибрука, вызван на собрание Реджиной, которая рассказывает, что Белоснежка и Дэвид однажды имели возможность оставить всех жителей Сторибрука, чтобы они страдали под проклятием, чтобы они могли воссоединиться с Эммой, но поскольку они не пожертвовали своим счастьем ради них, она просит горожан отплатить за услугу. Вынимая чашу, наполненную эссенцией сонного проклятия, которое было наложено на Белоснежка и Дэвида Злой Королевой, Реджина предлагает, чтобы, если все горожане сделали глоток, это могло бы ослабить проклятие настолько, чтобы они все не спали, хотя Лерой выражает беспокойство по поводу ее неуверенности относительно того, будет ли это на самом деле работать. Несмотря на это, Эмма, Крюк и Реджина делают глотки, вскоре за ними следуют Арчи и другие граждане. Хотя все спят, когда просыпаются Белоснежка и Дэвид, все вскоре просыпаются, доказывая, что план Реджины сработал. ( ) До того, как проклятье Чёрной Феи приходит, Арчи проводит свадьбу Эммы и Крюка. После церемонии он присоединяется к пению со всеми, включая Марко, о счастливом начале, но эта радость прекращается, когда часы бьют шесть, побуждая проклятие вырваться из разбитого циферблата. ( )}} )}} ) Когда Генри заканчивает среднюю школу, Арчи посещает выпускную церемонию. ( )}} )}} )}} Семья Арчи Хоппер}} ---- Интересные факты |-|Персонаж= Этимология *Название «Арчи» имеет шотландское происхождение и уменьшительное имя «Арчибальд» происходит от немецких слов «ercan» и «bald», которые означают «подлинный» и «жирный», соответственно. *Его фамилия — отсылка к его личности в Зачарованном Лесу, потому что сверчков иногда называют «саранчой». **Арчи делит свое имя с Хоппером, настоящим хоппером из Диснеевского/Pixar «Приключения Флика». Персонаж *Сверчок Джимини появляется в заставке в «Сердце тьмы»File:116Title.png и «Странник».File:120Title.png *Арчи — первый проклятый персонаж, которого мы видим в Сторибруке. *Джимини общается через старый граммофон, который превращает звуки, издаваемые сверчком, в человеческую речь.Адам Хоровиц и Эдвард Китсис аудио-комментарий к «Пилотная серия» в Blu-ray/DVD первого сезона *Согласно фальшивым воспоминаниям, созданным Тёмным проклятьем, Арчи имеет степень доктора психиатрии в Медицинской школе Университета Стэнфорта. (photograph 1) (photograph 2)File:102IWasJust.png File:102TakeALook.png *Как и его другая личность, Арчи регулярно носит зонтик, который он считает своим «талисманом удачи». *Поскольку Джимини хотел помочь Джеппетто в решении проблем, с которыми он столкнется на протяжении всей своей жизни, Джимини «проживет столько лет, сколько ему нужно, чтобы помочь ему». *Адрес офиса Арчи — номер 3508.File:122ArchieRemembers.png *Технически доктор Хоппер нарушил несколько законов HIPPA, раскрыв имя клиента Эмме, когда он заявил, что Скромник назначен на 4:00 и что он любит говорить о текущих событиях, прежде чем погрузиться в себя. |-|Производственные примечания= Производственные примечания *Замена Сверчка Джимини на съемочной площадке - это изображение, прикрепленное к палке или подставке. Это дает актеру подходящую линию взгляда для сцены и для команды VFX создать персонажа CG в правильном месте. *Морган Рофф играл молодого Джимини в «Этот тихий голос», но его сцена была удалена во время пост-продакшн. Тем не менее, он все еще можно увидеть в закулисных фотографиях для эпизода. *Сверчок Джимини первоначально собирался появиться в первой части финала четвёртого сезона, но должен был быть выписан из-за бюджета и временных ограничений. В сценарии эпизода он приземляется на плечо Белоснежки во время допроса Айзека и советует ей не убивать Айзека сразу, а сначала пытать его для получения информации. Белоснежка отмечает, что именно поэтому она всегда прислушивается к своей совести. (script photo) *Арчи должен был появиться в «Внешность обманчива», «Что случилось с Фредериком» и «Башня»; однако его сцены были вырезаны. |-|Культурные ссылки= Дисней *Джимини и его личность в Сторибруке оба носят зонтик, точно так же как Диснеевская версия персонажа в фильме «Пиноккио». *Арчи, работающий психиатром, является отсылкой к Диснеевскому «Пиноккио», где Сверчок Джимини служит совестью, которая ведет Пиноккио по правильному пути, подобно тому, как психиатр разговаривает со своими клиентами и пытается помочь им найти правильный путь. (В романе «Приключения Пиноккио», сверчок является призраком и мало говорит.) *Когда он уходит от Эммы и Генри после того, как он впервые встречает их, слышно, как Арчи насвистывает песню «Give a Little Whistle» из Диснеевского фильма «Пиноккио». *Надгробие Арчи гласит: «Арчибальд Хоппер - друг и совесть»; ссылка на Диснеевского «Пиноккио», где Сверчок Джимини служит другом и совестью Пиноккио. Точно так же Мэри Маргарет описывает Арчи как кого-то, кто напомнит им, что они лучше всех, поступают правильно и всегда борются за то, во что они верят; еще одна ссылка на Диснеевского персонажа. *Арчи советует Мэри Маргарет, что можно отпустить ее ребенка. Это ссылка на песню «Let It Go» из фильма «Холодное сердце». ''Lost'' *В «Горький осадок», Арчи заявляет, что Скромнику назначено на 4 часа; ссылка на номер 4 из «Lost». Популярная культура *Согласно фальшивым воспоминаниям, созданным Тёмным проклятьем, Арчи имеет степень доктора психиатрии в Медицинской школе Университета Стэнфорта.File:102IWasJust.png File:102TakeALook.png Это ссылка на реальную медицинскую школу Стэнфордского университета. |-|Заметки= Реквизит *На могильном камне Арчи на Сторибрукском кладбище вырезана трва, что подходит бывшему сверчку.File:211AsArchie.png Декорации *Зеленые полосы на его гобелене на стене в офисеFile:102HenrysFile.png являются тонкой ссылкой на его прежнюю жизнь в Зачарованном Лесу; сверчки живут среди травы. В верхней части обоев изображены деревья в лесу, намного выше уровня глаз,File:210Choke.png подходящие для бывшего сверчка. **Как ни странно, на уровне глаз на книжной полке Арчи есть грибные украшения.File:102Devastating.png *Согласно фотографии из шестого сезона, Арчи имеет степень магистра психиатрии в Мостонской школе медицины. Тем не менее, это всего лишь поддельный документ, созданный Тёмным проклятьем. Костюмы *Очки Арчи принадлежат Рафаэлю Сбарджу, хотя он не носит очки в реальной жизни: их подарил ему близкий друг, реальный терапевт, который купил их для себя за 25 лет до того, как стал сниматься в шоу. she bought them 25 years ago, when we first were friends. and: She's a therapist!}} *Зеленый шарф, который Арчи носил в «Пилотная серия»File:101WhosThis.png и «То, что мы больше всего любим»,File:102HowAboutThat.png принадлежит дочери Рафаэля Сбарджа, которой в то время было девять лет. Он носил его, чтобы «сказать ей привет». wears is actually my daughters . she is 9. I wear it to say hi to her.}} wears is actually my daughters . she is 9. I wear it to say hi to her.|publisher=Once Upon A Time Fan Blog/Podcast Site}} *Очки, которые носил взрослый Джимини в Зачарованном Лесу в «Этот тихий голос», были настоящими старинными очками, которым было более 100 лет. Появления КНИГИ СКАЗОК *Джимини появляется в книге сказок Генри в File:311IDontKnow.png и .File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png ДРУГИЕ ПОЯВЛЕНИЯ *Имена Джимини и Арчи появляются в списке Тамары в «Злая Королева».File:220LikeThePlague.png File:220LikeThePlague2.png *Имя Арчи появляется на входе в его кабинет в ,File:104ImSorry.png ,File:401YourCalls.png ,File:410WithACrossbow.png File:421Hellooo!.png и .[[:File:502WatchingFromOutside.png]]}} Заметка: «Архив» означает архивные кадры. См. также *Машина Арчи *Офис доктора Хоппера Примечания }} ---- de:Jiminy Cricket es:Pepito Grillo fr:Jiminy Cricket it:Grillo Parlante pt:Grilo Falante nl:Japie Krekel en:Jiminy Cricket Категория:Персонажи Зачарованного Леса Категория:Мужчины Категория:Существа Категория:Персонажи Однажды в сказке Категория:Персонажи первого сезона Категория:Персонажи второго сезона Категория:Персонажи третьего сезона Категория:Персонажи пятого сезона Категория:Персонажи шестого сезона Категория:Персонажи седьмого сезона